This Was Our Fate
by Dolphinea
Summary: I really suck at summaries. Life in the city was getting boring and Claire needed adventure. So she took a risk and bought a run down farm in a small town called Mineral Town. Where she meets two people who will turn her world upside down. Some onesided Cliff x Claire and eventually Gray x Claire.


The city was always on the move, as well as the people living inside of it.  
Working till the day ended and sometimes till the dawn of a new day .

Claire Owens, was just another person caught up in the daily cycle of city life. Living in the endless cycle of work and sleep.

But there was a difference between Claire and the city people. She craved adventure and a life full of excitement.

She loathed the never sleeping city and the struggles of trying to balance work and her personal life. She wanted to escape, no she needed to escape.

After a long day work, Claire arrived at her tiny apartment with the newspaper for the day. Her puppy, Rex greeted his master with playful yips and just begging for attention.

Claire giggled and bend down to rub the pup's belly.

"It's nice to see you too, Rex. You missed me right?" Claire asked as she gave a soft sigh.

As of lately, it seemed she never had time to spend by herself or Rex. Her job demanded a lot from her since her co-worker got fired.

She got up amd headed to the kitchen. She put the newspaper on the counter and pulled a kettle out and filled it with water.  
Tea sounded awfully nice after a hard day of work.

When she put the water to boil, Claire sat down and opened the newspaper. There wasn't much just the usual news artical and sports section. But a colorful ad caught her eye.

" _Would you like to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life? For more info call this number."_

This is where Claire's story began with a simple ad in her newspaper.

This could be her escape, the adventure she craved.

She began to fantasize her life as a farmer.  
There would be cows, chicken, and sheep to care for. A field of crops waiting to be harvested and a horse to ride. Most of all she would finally have time for Rex and to herself.

"This is it, something exciting!" Claire thought herself.

This was her chance.

Claire got up from her seat and raced for her house phone. Her fingers trembled as she dialed the number.

When a voice came on from the other line Claire immediately asked for how much they were asking for. They sounded surprised that someone called in about the ad.

Claire was excited she couldn't sleep a wink that night.

The next day Claire gave her boss her weeks notice and her landlord her last payment for the month.

Packing her belongings was easy after all she owned a few clothes and some knick-knacks.

The week flew by and the nexting thing she knew she was standing on a dock waiting for the man who would sail her to Mineral Town. It was quiet only the seagulls and the waves of the ocean could be heard.

The only thing that made Claire sad was that there was no one there to say good-bye or trying to stop her. No man trying to confess his love for her at the last moment like in those cheesy romantic movies.  
Just her and Rex, who was in his pet carrier, waiting on the dock.

Claire took in a deep breath and smiled at the sun that was barley peaking into the dark blue sky.

She could see a boat in the distance coming closer and closer to her. Her new life just waited beyond the ocean. It was close, but so far away.

When the boat finally arrived a tall, dark, muscular man stepped out to greet her.

"Are you, Claire Owens?" The strange man said to her.

Claire nodded and reached her hand out to shake his.

The man smiled and grabbed her bags and the pet carrier to load them into the boat.  
He helped her into the boat all the while talking.

"I'm Zack, I'll be picking up shipments and delivering things to you, well that's if you decied to stay." Zack said as he turned the boat on.

Claire watched the city that she lived in all her life grow smaller and smaller. She turned her head to face the direction of her new home and life.

This was it.  
She was really doing this.

"What is the town like, what are the people like, how does the farm look?" Claire asked bombarding the man with question after question.

Zack laughed and shook his head.

"The town is small, but holds beauty and peace. The people are kind, we all know each other. There are mostly young adults such as yourself and some elderly, and two kids. As of the farm you bought, I believe you should see it for yourself." Zack said as he looked at the ocean.

Claire could only wonder how the farm looked as she looked at the ocean.

Soon, her new life would begin.


End file.
